


Face the Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a moment.
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Face the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

All that could be seen was darkness. No light seeped through to allow even the slightest movement to be seen. An all-encompassing void was in all directions.

A warm void that heated the very air inside the void. As paradoxical as one could consider it existing together.

The warmth a comforting quality to it as if to say that the darkness around them was a welcomed friend. A cozy place to forget your worries and troubles.

No anxious thought.

No impending doom to worry about.

No worries period.

As all one does is relax and take the time to drift in the void.

To spend as much time idly thinking and pondering as one accepts and rejects those that filter in and out of the mind.

A breath in and out as the world is forgotten by any and all as the time around you stands still.

A long beat.

A short one.

A point of eternity.

Jinako crawled out from under the covers after a few steady breaths. Her heartbeat as relaxed as it could ever be. The moment she tried pulling the covers away from her head and face – left for last to keep that nice calm she just earned and knowing she had to face reality once more – they caught on her glasses and clip in her hair. A whine escaped her mouth without even attempting to hide it.

Just as fast and carefully, the covers were taken from her face and delicately removed from her hair. No tugging at the root, or pulling of any significant note. Only a slight tug and it was free from her tangled hair.

A hairbrush was placed into her hands before Jinako looked up at the figure in front of her.

“Will you be ready for the day?” There was only acceptance as he spoke his words. This time not stopping too soon, but letting her choose what she was ready for when she was ready for it. Her chest felt warm form the acceptance there.

“Both of us are going to leave this room for the day to eat. The Great Jinako is willing to allow them to take my orders personal.” The usual boisterous declarations were spoken at a normal level. She was calm. In her calm.

“Yes, Jianko.” Karna continued to look at her with that warm gaze. The certain pride he had for her only just caught by Jinako’s own.

It was fine. She could go at her own pace. She had Karna by her side, after all.

She could take her baby steps into the outside world now as long as they were together.


End file.
